


It's a Fine Line

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: There's a really fine line between enough drinks to get the relaxed social Yuuri and getting the pole-dancing Yuuri.





	It's a Fine Line

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 2, for Viktorlovesyuuri. Prompt was the Hot Chelle Rae song "Tonight Tonight."
> 
> These two are Team Disaster but both of them love it.

"I promise, they'll love you," Victor assures Yuuri for tenth time in an hour. Yuuri mumbles something that's not really a yes or a no, and continues fiddling with his tie as an excuse to not be entirely ready to go. If they don't go right now, they really might be late, so Victor inserts himself between Yuuri and the mirror and bats his hands away, doing up Yuuri's tie himself. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. Just say the word."

"No, I'm all right," Yuuri says, even though he's staring down at Victor's hands. "You set up a meeting with them, so it's bad for you to cancel. Let's go."

"All right!" Victor lets go of the tie, grips Yuuri's face instead, and kisses him soundly, because they're never too late for that.

It's a dinner with sponsors, so Victor understands Yuuri's anxiety but is relieved that he's willing to go. Victor has worked with them in the past and has been talking to them about taking Yuuri on to defray some of his costs of training in Russia; now they want to pitch a series of joint ads with both him and Yuuri over dinner and drinks, so they've invited the pair of them to a party they're throwing for current clients.

It should be fun and low-pressure, and Victor thinks that it will be, if he can just get Yuuri over the hump. In the car ride over, he keeps Yuuri chatting about his recent video call to Phichit and what he's up to. Leo and Guanghong were in Hong Kong to visit him last week, but Yuuri was traveling at the same time and the timing wasn't good enough for him to join them.

"You should invite him to come stay with us when he's free," Victor offers, which at least draws Yuuri's attention away from the window.

"Really?" he asks.

"Of course! It's your home too, you don't have to ask permission," Victor teases gently. "And Phichit's fun! I'm sure he'll tell me all your embarrassing university stories."

"Not if he values his life," Yuuri mutters, making Victor laugh out loud.

The start of a party with Yuuri meeting new people is always a bit touch and go, but Victor's had enough experience now to know it'll get a lot easier if he can get about two glasses of champagne into Yuuri while keeping his hand on the small of Yuuri's back at all times. There's a really fine line between enough drinks to get the relaxed social Yuuri and getting the pole-dancing Yuuri, and Victor does not always come down on the correct side of that line.

Sometimes Victor doesn't even want to come down on the correct side of it.

"You're trying to get me drunk," Yuuri hisses when Victor pushes a glass of wine into his hands, insisting he should try this one, it's sweet, he'll like it. His eyes are narrow and his cheeks are the tiniest bit pink, and Victor is sorely tempted to trick him into drinking about six more glasses of whatever happens to be on the next tray.

"Me? Never." Victor smiles at Yuuri with his perfect TV interview smile. Yuuri glares harder. "Are you going to yell at me? Yuuri, darling, we're in public."

Yuuri snorts. "You'd like that way too much." He downs a long sip of wine and sits the glass on the nearest table. "If you want me to dance with you, you could just ask."

"Dance with me?" Victor asks, fake smile melting into his real one, delighted.

"Of course." Yuuri smiles back, still a bit nervous in front of strangers, but at least willing, and that's why Victor loved him. And these sponsors are going to love him too, once they see the two of them move together. "I can still yell at you later, at home, if you really want."

"Yes, _please_ ," Victor murmurs with a wiggle of his eyebrows, getting a clear laugh out of Yuuri that turns half the heads in the room.


End file.
